David Morrissey
Manchmal auch benannt als David Morrisey Biografie Ausbildung und Schauspieldebüt David Morrissey wurde 1964 in Liverpool geboren und wuchs dort als jüngstes von vier Kindern auf. Morrissey wurde durch Ken Loachs Film Kes (1969) inspiriert den Schauspielerberuf zu ergreifen und begann während seiner Schulzeit an Theaterproduktionen mitzuwirken. Mit 16 Jahren verließ er die Schule und entschied, sich dem Everyman's Youth Theatre anzuschließen. Im Jahr 1983 feierte Morrissey seinen Durchbruch als Schauspieler in der Hauptrolle des Billy Rizley in der fünfteiligen Fernsehserie One Summer. Die Produktion von Channel 4 handelt von zwei Jugendliche aus Liverpool, die sich dafür entscheiden in das nördliche Wales auszureißen. Nach dem Erfolg seiner ersten Fernsehrolle verließ Morrissey Liverpool und zog nach London, wo er an der renommierten Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) studierte. Es folgte ein zweijähriges Engagement bei der Royal Shakespeare Company, später war er am National Theatre tätig. Nach seinem Kinodebüt in Peter Greenaways Tragikomödie Drowning by Numbers (1988) agierte Morrissey verstärkt in Fernsehfilmen und -serien für das britische Fernsehen, war aber auch in mehreren Kinoproduktionen zu sehen. 1997 war Morrissey, der wegen seiner Körpergroße von 1,91 m oft auf die Rolle des Polizisten oder Soldaten abonniert ist, in Adrian Shergolds achtteiligen Fernsehserie Holding On zu sehen. Hier spielt er einen Londoner Steuerprüfer, dessen Leben durch den Tod einer jungen Frau außer Kontrolle gerät. Holding On erhielt 1998 den wichtigsten britischen Fernsehpreis BAFTA als beste dramatische Fernsehserie, während Morrissey von der Royal Television Society als bester Fernsehdarsteller nominiert wurde. Nach einer tragenden Rolle in Arnand Tuckers Oscar-nominierten Drama Hilary & Jackie über die Beziehung der weltbekannten Cellistin Jacqueline du Pré zu ihrer Schwester Hilary, folgte 2001 John Maddens Corellis Mandoline. In dem wenig erfolgreichen Kriegsdrama erhielt Morrissey den Part des deutschen Hauptmanns Weber, dem Antagonist von Hauptdarsteller Nicolas Cage. Erfolge im Fernsehen und Kino Den bisher größten Erfolg im britischen Fernsehen hatte David Morrissey mit Hauptrollen in David Yates' sechsteiliger Fernsehserie Mord auf Seite eins (State of Play) und Stephen Frears' Fernsehfilm The Deal, die beide im Jahr 2003 produziert wurden. In Mord auf Seite eins mimt David Morrissey den englischen Parlamentsabgeordneten Stephen Collins, der durch den Tod seiner Assistentin und eines jungen Schwarzen ins Fadenkreuz der Medien gerät. In The Deal, der sich einem fiktiven Treffen der Führungsspitzen der britischen Labour Party ("New Labour") annimmt, mimte der Brite an der Seite von Michael Sheen den amtierenden britischen Premierminister Gordon Brown. Für The Deal erhielt Morrissey ein Jahr später den Preis der Royal Television Society, während er für Mord auf Seite eins für den BAFTA Award als Bester Fernsehdarsteller nominiert wurde. Im Jahr 2004 folgte die Hauptrolle des schillernden Unternehmers Ripley Holden in der Fernsehserie Blackpool, der eine Spielhalle in seiner geliebten Heimatstadt Blackpool eröffnet. Die zwischen Krimi, Mystery, Drama und Romanze angesiedelte Produktion der BBC wurde 2006 für den Golden Globe in der Kategorie Beste Fernsehserie bzw. Bester Fernsehfilm nominiert. Im Jahr 2005 erhielt David Morrissey die Hauptrolle in Michael Caton-Jones' Film Basic Instinct – Neues Spiel für Catherine Tramell, der Fortsetzung von Paul Verhoevens weltweit erfolgreichen Thriller Basic Instinct (1992). Hier ist er in der Rolle des englischen Kriminalpsychologen Dr. Michael Glass zu sehen, der sich der mordverdächtigen Femme Fatale Catherine Tramell annimmt, die erneut von der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Sharon Stone verkörpert wird. Im selben Jahr agierte Morrissey in Nebenrollen in Stephen Woolleys Drama Stoned, eine filmische Biographie über den Mitbegründer der Rolling Stones, Brian Jones und in dem Thriller Entgleist, in dem Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston und Vincent Cassel seine Filmpartner waren. Im Jahr 2006 spielte er an der Seite von Hilary Swank in Stephen Hopkins' Horrorfilm The Reaping eine tragende Rolle. Arbeit als Produzent und Regisseur Neben seiner Arbeit als Schauspieler hat David Morrissey seine eigene Filmproduktionsfirma gegründet, Tubedale Films. Mit ihr koproduzierte er 2002 Andy Shelleys 12-minütigen Kurzfilm The Tail, sowie Patrice Lecontes preisgekrönte Tragikomödie Das zweite Leben des Monsieur Manesquier mit Johnny Hallyday und Jean Rochefort in den Hauptrollen. Zuvor hatte Morrissey bereits mit Kurzfilmen versucht als Regisseur Fuß zu fassen. Nach dem Kurzfilm Barber Shop für den er das Drehbuch schrieb und auch produzierte, realisierte er im Jahr 1998 bzw. 2000 die zwei 35-mm-Kurzfilme A Secret Audience und Bring Me Your Love. Während ersterer im Londoner West End aufgeführt wurde, lief Bring Me Your Love in den britischen Kinos als Vorfilm zu Simon Cellan Jones' Komödie Some Voices, in der ebenfalls David Morrissey eine tragende Rolle bekleidete. Sein zweiter Kurzfilm wurde von englischen Zeitungen wie The Guardian, The Independent, The Observer und Time Out rezensiert und auf einer Reihe internationaler Filmfestivals gezeigt, darunter das Edinburgh International Film Festival. Ein Jahr nach Bring Me Your Love entstand für die BBC der Fernsehfilm Sweet Revenge, bei dessen Dreharbeiten er mit dem befreundeten Schauspielkollegen Paul McGann zusammenarbeitete. Für die Geschichte um einen Londoner Geschichtsprofessor (McGann), der mehreren Klienten hilft sich an ihren Mitmenschen zu rächen, wurde Morrissey im Jahr 2002 als bester neuer Fernsehregisseur für den BAFTA Award nominiert. 2004 führte der Brite in dem ebenfalls für die BBC produzierten Fernsehzweiteiler Passer-By Regie. Mit dem Drama um einen Londoner Röntgenassistenten (gespielt von James Nesbitt), der wichtige Informationen zu einem Vergewaltigungsfall beitragen kann, konnte Morrissey an seine früheren Erfolge als Filmemacher anknüpfen. David Morrissey, der in seiner Freizeit diatonische Harmonika spielt und Sportarten wie Boxen, Darts und Fechten betreibt, ist mit der Schriftstellerin Esther Freud verheiratet. Morrisseys Ehefrau ist die Urenkelin Sigmund Freuds und Tochter des Künstlers Lucian Freud. Das Ehepaar lebt in London und hat drei gemeinsame Kinder. Körpergröße 1,91 m Sternzeichen Cancer Bücher A History of Rail Transport in Australia Filmografie *The City and the City (TV Mini-Series) ... Inspector Tyador Borlú (2018) *National Theatre Live: Julius Caesar ... Mark Antony (2018) *Britannia (TV Series) ... Aulus (2017-2018) *The League of Gentlemen (TV Series) ... Gareth Chapman (2017) *The Missing (TV Series) ... Sam (2016) *National Theatre Live: Hangmen (2016) *The Ones Below ... Jon (2015) *Extant (TV Series) ... Tobias Shepherd (2015) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ...Philip 'The Governor' Blake / Brian Heriot (2012-2015) *Copacabana Palace (TV Movie) ... 2014 Line of Sight (TV Movie) (2014) *The Driver (TV Mini-Series) ... Vince McKee (2014) *The 7.39 (TV Mini-Series) ... Carl Matthews (2014) *I Love Steak, But I Haven't Had It in a While (Video) (voice) (2013) *Enemies - Welcome to the Punch ... Thomas Geiger (2013) *The Field of Blood (TV Series) ... Murray Devlin (2011-2013) *The Hollow Crown (TV Series) ... Earl of Northumberland (2012) *True Love (TV Series) ... Adrian (2012) *Earthbound ... Bill Norman (2012) *Gee Gee (Short) ... Michael (2011) *London's Burning (TV Movie) ... Borough Commander (2011) *Blitz: Cop-Killer vs. Killer-Cop ... Dunlop (2011) *South Riding (TV Mini-Series) ... Robert Carne (2011) *Masterpiece Theatre (TV Series) ... Robert Carne / Colonel Brandon (2008-2011) *Die Tränen des Mörders ... Tom Thorne (2010) *Der Kuss des Sandmanns ... Tom Thorne (2010) *Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV Series) ... John Arbuthnot (2010) *Cooked (Short) (voice) (2010) *Five Days (TV Mini-Series) ... DI Mal Craig (2010) *Centurion ... Bothos (2010) *Mrs Mandela (TV Movie) ... Maj. Theunis Swanepoel (2010) *Nowhere Boy ... Bobby (2009) *Du bist tot (TV Movie) ... Dr. Jan Falkowski (2009) *Yorkshire Killer 1974 (TV Movie) ... Maurice Jobson (2009) *Yorkshire Killer 1980 (TV Movie) ... Maurice Jobson (2009) *Yorkshire Killer 1983 (TV Movie) ... Maurice Jobson (2009) *Doctor Who (TV Series) ... Jackson Lake (2008) *Children in Need (TV Series) ... Jackson Lake (2008) *Is Anybody There? ... Dad (2008) *Die Schwester der Königin ... The Duke of Norfolk (2008) *Sinn und Sinnlichkeit (TV Mini-Series) ... Colonel Brandon (2008) *Mein Freund, der Wasserdrache ... Capt. Hamilton (2007) *Meadowlands - Stadt der Angst (TV Mini-Series) ... Danny Brogan (2007) *The Reaping - Die Boten der Apokalypse ... Doug (2007) *Basic Instinct 2: Deleted Scenes (Video short) ... Michael Glass (2006) *Viva Blackpool (TV Movie) ... Reverend Ripley Holden (2006) *Basic Instinct - Neues Spiel für Catherine Tramell ...Michael Glass (2006) *Entgleist ... Sam Griffin (2005) *Stoned ... Tom Keylock (2005) *Blackpool (TV Series) ... Ripley Holden (2004) *Doppelspitze (TV Movie) ... Gordon Brown (2003) *Mord auf Seite eins (TV Mini-Series) (2003) *Butterfly World (Short) ... Father (2003) *Frühgeboren (TV Movie) ... Richie MacGregor (2003) *Spyhole (Short) ... Bill Miller (2002) *Out of Control (TV Movie) ... Mike (2002) *Murder (TV Movie) ... Dave Dewston (2002) *Clocking Off (TV Series) ... Franny Rothwell (2002) *Linda Green (TV Series) ... Pete Jones (2001) *Corellis Mandoline ... Captain Gunther Weber (2001) *Born Romantic ... Fergus (2000) *Some Voices ... Pete (2000) *The Suicide Club ... Henry Joyce (2000) *Fanny und Elvis ... Rob (1999) *Pure Wickedness (TV Series) ... Frank Healy (1999) *Big Cat (TV Movie) ... Leo (1998) *Hilary und Jackie ... Kiffer Finzi (1998) *Our Mutual Friend (TV Mini-Series) ... Bradley Headstone (1998) *Der Commissioner - Im Zentrum der Macht ... Murray Lomax (1998) *Holding On (TV Mini-Series) ... Shaun (1997) *Out of the Blue (TV Series) ... D.S. Jim 'Lew' Llewyn (1996) *Todeskommando Irak (TV Movie) ... Sgt. Andy 'Mac' McNab, DCM, MM (1996) *Into the Fire (TV Mini-Series) ... Michael Ride (1996) *Im Auftrag des Teufels (TV Movie) ... Matthew Salt (1995) *Finney (TV Series) ... Finney (1994) *The Knock (TV Series) ... Gerry Birch (1994) *Wer hat meine Familie geklaut? ... Cyprion's Man (1994) *Between the Lines (TV Series) ... Insp. Dilke (1993) *Eiskaltes Duell (TV Mini-Series) ... Sgt. Larry Jackson (1992) *Screen One (TV Series) ... DC Norman Mills (1992) *Das Geheimnis seiner Liebe ... Dick Crick (1992) *Screenplay (TV Series) ... Judd / Marcus (1990-1991) *Robin Hood - Ein Leben für Richard Löwenherz ... Little John (1991) *The Storyteller: Greek Myths (TV Mini-Series) ... Theseus (1991) *Mein Mann ist ein Mörder (TV Movie) ... Rob (1999) *Mord aus Leidenschaft (TV Movie) ... George Bowman (1989) *Out of Town (Short) ... The Traveller (1989) *Verschwörung der Frauen ... Bellamy (1988) *One Summer (TV Mini-Series) ... Billy Rizley (1983) Soundtrack *The Walking Dead (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - Made to Suffer (2012) ... (performer: "Bye, baby Bunting" - uncredited) (2012) *Blackpool (TV Series) (performer - 6 episodes) - Episode #1.6 (2004) ... (performer: "White Wedding", "There Goes My Everything", "Don't Leave Me This Way", "There's Alway Something There To Remind Me") - Episode #1.5 (2004) ... (performer: "Should I Stay Or Should I Go?", "Don't Stop Me Now", "Knock, Knock") - Episode #1.4 (2004) ... (performer: "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me", "Ooh La La") - Episode #1.3 (2004) ... (performer: "Brilliant Mistake", "Can You Feel The Force?")- Episode #1.2 (2004) ... (performer: "The Gambler", "Cupid", "Should I Stay?") (2004) Director *Don't Worry About Me (2009) *Passer By (TV Movie) (2004) *Sweet Revenge (TV Movie) (2001) *Bring Me Your Love (Short) (2000) *A Secret Audience (Short) (1998) Producer *The Driver (TV Mini-Series) (executive producer - 3 episodes) (2014) Writer *Don't Worry About Me (screenplay) (2009) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) Himself *Dinnerladies Diaries (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2018) *Peston on Sunday (TV Series) ... Himself - UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador (2017) *Last Call with Carson Daly (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Lion Country: Night and Day (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2017) *Hollywood Today Live (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself / The Governor (2016) *The Secret History of My Family (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2016) *The Not So Secret Life of the Manic Depressive: 10 Years On (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (voice) (2016) *Captain Kyle's Cosplay Spotlight (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Ronaldo (Documentary) ... Dramatic VO (voice) (2015) *5 News (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Rock 'n' Roll America (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2015) *SAG Foundation Conversations (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *The 07:39 Behind the Scenes (Short) ... Himself (2014) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - 'The Governor' / Himself - Guest (2012-2013) *The Arsenio Hall Show (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Conan (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Doctor Who: The Doctors Revisited (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Himself (2013) *Larry King Now (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *This Morning (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Good Day L.A. (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Late Show with David Letterman (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2012) *This Week (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2011) *The Corrie Years (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2011) *Around the World in 60 Minutes (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (voice) (2011) *Breakfast (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2010) *The One Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2010) *Coastline Cops (TV Series) ... Himself - Narrator (2009) *Live from Studio Five (TV Series) ... Himself (2009) *Doctor Who Greatest Moments (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Himself / Himself - Jackson Lake (2009) *Doctor Who Confidential (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2008) *On Set: Making Boleyn (Video short) ... Himself (2008) *To Be a Lady (Video short) ... Himself (2008) *The British Academy Television Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2008) *Empire Movie Awards 2008 (TV Special) ... Himself (2008) *Richard & Judy (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2006-2008) *Taking Liberties (Documentary) ... Narrator (voice) (2007) *Warlords (TV Movie documentary) (2007) *The Reaping: EPK Featurette (TV Short) ... Himself (2007) *Up Close with Carrie Keagan (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2007) *One Summer Interviews Featurette (Video documentary short) ... Himself - Interviewee (2006) *Between the Sheets: A Look Inside 'Basic Instinct 2' (Video documentary short)... Himself / Michael Glass (2006) *Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2006) *Zero Hour (TV Series) ... Himself - Narrator (2004) *Auf den Spuren meiner Ahnen (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2004) *Michael Jackson and the Boy He Paid Off (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (voice) (2004) *The South Bank Show (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Guest (2004) *Cocaine: Leo and Ze (TV Movie documentary) (voice) (2004) Archive Footage *Lennon or McCartney (Documentary short) ... Himself (2014) *The Making of Richard II (Video documentary short) ... Earl of Northumberland (uncredited) (2012) *Doctor Who Confidential (TV Series documentary) ... Himself / Jackson Lake (2008-2009) *Sense & Sensibility: Interview Featurette (Video documentary short) ... Colonel Brandon (uncredited) (2007) Auszeichnungen British Academy Television Award *2002: nominiert als Bester neuer Fernsehregisseur für Sweet Revenge *2004: nominiert als Bester Fernsehdarsteller für Mord auf Seite eins Royal Television Society *1998: nominiert als Bester Darsteller für Holding On *2004: Bester Darsteller für The Deal Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2015 - What Happened and What's Going On (2015) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake 2014 - After (2014) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake 2013 - Too Far Gone (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake / Brian Heriot - Dead Weight (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake / Brian Heriot - Live Bait (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake / Brian Heriot - Internment (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Welcome to the Tombs (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - This Sorrowful Life (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Prey (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Arrow on the Doorpost (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Clear (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake (credit only) - I Ain't a Judas (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Home (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - The Suicide King (2013) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - When the Dead Come Knocking (2012) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Hounded (2012) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Say the Word (2012) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Killer Within (2012) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake - Walk with Me (2012) ... Philip 'The Governor' Blake Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 5